


Kiss Note

by SonjaBlayde



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaBlayde/pseuds/SonjaBlayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan finds a notebook that he never seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dan finished recording his new video. He looks around the room as he sighs heavily. All of his clothes and his belongings were scattered all over his bedroom floor.

"Why did I think this was a good idea?" Dan thought out loud. He stares at his cluttered floor for a few seconds before he finally stands up. "Well, might as well start cleaning."

Well, his definition of cleaning is different. He just picks up a pile of clothes and just dumps them in one corner of his room. When he picked up a pile, something drops in between the jumble mess of clothes he had in his hand.

"What the…?" He looks down and sees a pink book. "I don’t remember having a pink notebook." He thought. "Matter of fact, I don’t think I even own one."

With that thought, he just tosses the pile into the corner, picks up the book and turns it over. It reads Kiss Note.

"Really?" Dan thought, rolling his eyes. "They really have a Death Note ripoff called Kiss Note?" He decided that he wanted to show Phil the discovery of this Kiss Note he found, completely forgetting the thought of "cleaning" his room.

He makes his way to the lounge, assuming that’s where Phil would be, and his assumption was right. Phil is sitting on the couch reading when he sees Dan walk in and just smiles at him. Even though Phil saw him walk in, Dan decides not to disturb him from his reading. So he sits down next to him and sets the book on his lap.

After a few seconds pass, he decides to open the book to the first page. Upon opening the book, Dan sees what’s written inside and reads it to himself.

_The human whose name is written in this Kiss Note shall kiss you._

"Pfft, nonsense." He thinks to himself as he picks up a stray pencil from the side table. "I don’t think this really works. After all, it’s just a ripoff from an anime." With that thought, he starts writing Phil Lester. “I’m doing this ironically of course.” He thinks.

He glances to where Phil is sitting. Phil suddenly closes his book and looks to where Dan is sitting, glaring at him. Dan has a confused look on his face as he starts to sweat a little. Just then, Phil grabbed Dan’s shoulders and just started kissing him. Dan’s face starts turning red. A few seconds later, Phil pulls away, making a smack noise when their lips detached from each other. Phil just smirks at Dan as he gets up and starts walking out of the lounge. Dan just stares off, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan uses the Kiss Note to his advantage

Dan was still shocked at what just happened. He just wrote Phil's name in the book as a joke, thinking he wouldn't really kiss him. He thought it was weird that Phil kissed him without hesitation, like it was a normal, everyday thing. At the same time, he didn't mind that Phil actually kissed him. He had a crush on for awhile now, but was too afraid to tell him because he didn't want to ruin their friendship. He would go and ask him what just happened but if he just kissed him because of the notebook, he probably wouldn't know what Dan was talking about. With a smirk, Dan thought that he should use this notebook as often as he can when he wanted a kiss from Phil.

Almost everyday, Dan would write Phil's name in the Kiss Note. When he was editing a video, he would write Phil's name and not even a minute later, Phil walks in, kiss Dan and walk out. When they were both in the lounge watching TV, Dan would face away Phil so he wouldn't let him see it ad write Phil's name again and Phil grabbed Dan's face, kissed him and walked out of the lounge. Dan was really enjoying this. However, something didn't go right.

Dan was in the lounge, sitting in his usual blogging position, scrolling through Tumblr while Phil sat beside him playing Animal Crossing on his 3DS. As usual, he took out the Kiss note but put it to the side of him so Phil wouldn't see him write his name again. Once he finished writing Phil's name, he closed the notebook and tucked it under his lap and waited for Phil to kiss him, only...it didn't happen.

Dan raised an eyebrow in confusion. He waited another minute and still, nothing happened. He decided to try again. He took out the familiar book from under his lap and wrote Phil's name again. Still nothing happened. He was getting kind of angry now. Why wasn't he kissing him? Dan just started writing Phil's name over and over, getting frustrated that he wasn't kissing him. His hand started to cramp at how hard he was gripping the pen from his frustrations. He finally snapped "WHY WON'T YOU KISSED ME?"

Realized what Dan just blurted out, he quickly covered his mouth. Phil's head bolted up from his 3DS, with a confused look on his face. He sees that Dan's face is kind of red but wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment, seeing that he had his mouth covered, or from anger because of him shouting. 

"Why won't who kiss you?" Phil finally asked. Dan hesitated to answer him because he didn't want to tell him how he really felt about him but he felt like it was too late anyways. He might as well man up and tell him the truth.

"Why won't YOU kiss me?" Dan's face start to turn a darker shade of red and this time it was from embarrassment. He didn't want to admit his feeling, fearing that his friendship will crumble.

Phil started to smirk a little, then he let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Dan asked, kind of annoyed that Phil was laughing at him.

"I knew what you were doing for the past few days."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Dan stuttered out, shifting his eyes nervously. "I-I don't know what you are talking about." Phil rolled his eyes.

"Dan, I know about the Kiss Note. I was the one who put it in your room." Dan's mouth hung open, kind of shocked.

"Wait a minute..." Dan said. He tried to wrap his brain around this whole situation. So if Phil knew about the Kiss Note and he was the one who put it in his room, that means that every time Dan wrote Phil's name in the Kiss Note, it wasn't because it had some "magical power" but in fact that Phil really kissed him.

"So every time I wrote your name, you really did kiss me and not because of this notebook?" 

"Yup" Phil nodded in agreement. Dan's face started to heat up and he started to blush, even though his face was still kind of red from what he blurted out earlier. 

"So how did you know I wrote your name when I was in my room?" Dan asked, with a curious look on his face. Phil was the one to blush this time.

"I..uh...I kinda peeked inside your room, waiting for you to write my name." He looked down at the floor, shuffling his feet a little, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh" was all Dan could say.

"Dan, I knew how you felt about me. I see the way you glance at me all lovingly and, to be honest, I would be lying if I said I didn't feel the same way. I was waiting for you to have the balls to tell me but I knew you wouldn't so that's why I placed the Kiss Note in your room because, knowing you, you would've written my name 'ironically'" Phil said as he made air quotes with his fingers. "...and I was right."

"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to lose you." Dan said quietly, shifting in a more comfortable position. "I didn't want to lose you as a friend." Phil scooted closer to Dan and put his hand on his back as he started rubbing small circles for reassurance.

"Dan, I will never stop being your friend. I mean, yeah, it would be awkward at first if I didn't really feel the same way about you." They both began to blush again. Now hand me the notebook."

Dan was confused why Phil was asking for it but he decided not to ask. He lifted his leg a little to retrieve it from under his lap. His leg was getting quite uncomfortable from having that under his leg for quite awhile. He handed it to Phil. Once it was in Phil's hand, he opened the notebook and started flipping through the pages.

"Wow, I you really wanted to kiss me huh?" He asked as he was flipping through the pages. The both made a small chuckle. He finally came to a blank page and took the pen that was in the wire binding. He popped the cap off with his mouth and started to write something.

"Uh..Phil...what are you writing?" Dan asked. Phil didn't answer, he just smiled. He popped the cap back on the pen and turned the notebook around to show Dan what he wrote. Dan couldn't help but laugh. He saw that he wrote his name.

"What are you waiting for?" Phil asked "Are you gonna kiss me or what?" Dan let out another chuckle before he leaned in and put his hands on Phil's face. There faces were only inches away before Dan finally leaned in and pressed his lips onto Phil's. This wasn't the usual peck on the lips like before. This time, this kiss was full of passion and the both of them couldn't help but smile in their kisses.


End file.
